Question: Solve for $q$, $ \dfrac{q - 8}{2q} = 2$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2q$ $q - 8 = 4q$ $-8 = 3q$ $3q = -8$ $q = -\dfrac{8}{3}$